


Approaching the Eternity

by Ravenhearst



Category: Approaching The Unknown (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhearst/pseuds/Ravenhearst
Summary: 一个奇怪的脸强拉郎，Approaching the Unknown✖the Mercy，清水无差，有两部电影的轻微剧透。打tag让人头大，请不要介意。





	Approaching the Eternity

此时此刻，William Stanaforth，和他的Zephyr号，游荡在浩瀚无垠的宇宙中。过去两个星期以来，Bill竭尽全力榨出这艘飞船上的每一滴水，现在，Zephyr就像一条干透的毛巾。利用飞船里现有的泥土制水的尝试失败了，被污染的储水箱仍然是一片淡红色。有时Bill盯着水箱出了神，看着水箱的颜色逐渐变得深红，直到变成鲜血的颜色，他自己的血。他确信Zephyr会从干毛巾变成他最后的裹尸布。  
他几天没有喝到一滴水了，三天，还是五天？他搞不清楚了。他已经完全失去了在地球上的节律，时睡时醒，只是闹钟还在工作着，每隔24小时提醒一次他的生命正透过船舱一米厚的钢板不断泄漏出去，消散在一片虚无中，而相反，宇宙的死寂也一刻不停地渗透进船舱里。  
桌上那本《孤旅》，是他在出发前随手拿的，这在现在看来应该视为一种凶兆，狰狞地嘲笑着落得和Donald一样境地的自己。他明明已经做了精心的计划和十足的准备，而他的命运似乎早就被这随手的挑选决定了。  
他担心最后会和Crowhurst一样，陷入精神分裂式的毫无疑义的诡辩。空间站里的Worsley和Greenstreet，他们又是怎么了？他们是一样病了，还是根本就已经变成了无所谓生死的活尸，而这也将是他即将到来的结局？有时他会打开信号接收器，只是听着沙沙声，和每三分钟一响表示无信号的提示音，希望能让自己仍保持着对外界的感知，让自己的思维仍然能在逻辑的轨道上运作。  
这个时候，信号接收器突然收到一阵无规则的滴声，把Bill从虚无中唤醒。他打起了十足的精神听了一会儿，分辨出这些长短交错的滴声应该是某种摩斯电码。Bill觉得自己大概是在做梦。  
“哦，那可未必。”Donald Crowhurst穿着他那件破旧的海军蓝毛衣，裤腿挽到膝盖以下，坐在Bill的工作台旁边看着他，像是刚结束帆船上的日常维护工作，正得空坐下来聊天。  
“如果这是梦境，那么梦境里会不会出现你前所未见的事物？如果这是幻觉，那么幻觉难道全都是来源于凭空的想象？”  
“你把我搞糊涂了，Donald，抱歉以我现在这样的身体状态恐怕理解不了太抽象的句子。”  
“这没关系。”Donald离开凳子，赤脚在船舱里踱了半圈，如同国王视察自己的领土。  
“这是第几天了？”  
“二百四十……呃，稍等……”Bill检查了一下屏幕上的计时器，“二百六十七天。”  
“好样的，Bill，好样的。再坚持几天，我们就可以……”  
“我想我要完蛋了，Donald。我会死在这儿。我搞砸了。和你一样。”  
Donald靠着舱板坐到了Bill旁边，舒展自己的长腿。“这个时代已经不适合冒险家了。我们不怕跌跤，只是这次我们爬得太高了。”  
Donald的话让Bill想起了那次沙漠之旅。或许他其实从未走出过那片沙漠。  
“你还记得Worsley提到的老鼠吗？那些气阀仓里的实验老鼠。”  
“是的。”Bill当然记得，还有Worsley空洞的双眼。  
“他们死于孤独，Bill。孤独是种慢性病，它会慢慢杀死我们所有人。或许未来有一天，他们会说：William Stanaforth和Donald Crowhurst，死于孤独。”  
“至少现在不会……”Bill无力地苦笑一声，嘴唇已经开始干裂了，很痛。  
“是的，至少现在不会。所以，打起精神，我亲爱的Bill，保持航线。”  
接着是一阵闹钟的蜂鸣。Bill手脚并用连滚带爬挪到休息仓关掉它，然而等他回头的时候，Donald已经不在那儿了。  
Bill爬上爬下检查了所有的仪表，以确保Zephyr保持在前往火星的轨道上，即使他怀疑这么做还是否有意义。他大概很快就可以见上帝了，或许上帝最后的恩典已经从地球出发了。不过他需要先休息一下，刚才检查那些仪器消耗了他大半的体力。困倦与渴觉相比短暂地占了上风，Bill决定小睡一会儿。

Bill觉得，可能对于自己目前的身体来说，睡眠和昏迷已经没什么区别了。他不敢相信竟然已经过去了十几个小时。所有仪器仍然忠实而有条不紊地运作着，当然除了制水器。  
信号接收器的屏幕上仍然是一片雪花点，间或穿插着错误提示的信息界面。不过刚才，他不知道自己是不是眼花了，他好像看到了Skinny。是啊，Skinny，他还想到了Casey，所有那些与他一起工作过或结识过的人，他们现在在干嘛？是不是已经认定他死亡，并且将他视为一个隐瞒错误和违抗命令的罪人？还是说将他视为一个英雄，壮烈地前往火星赴死，还打算将未来火星上的一小片殖民地以他的名字命名？

“为什么叫他Skinny？他看上去可和瘦沾不上边……”Donald问。  
“我们曾是大学里的同学，那个时候他还很瘦，Skinny是他的外号。他其实叫Jim。”  
他又想起了和Skinny的最后一次通话。“Stanaforth，我等着你告诉我们一切都好……还记得你走出沙漠的时候说了什么吗……我从石头里挤出了水……”可他向Skinny撒谎了。他骗了Jim，他骗了所有人。他不该这么做。他想放声痛哭，可Donald阻止了他。  
“现在不能浪费一滴体液。”  
他和Donald坐在一起，他靠着Donald的肩头，嗅着他的旧毛衣上潮湿咸腥的气味，却无法回忆起这熟悉又陌生的气味属于地球上的哪个部分。“一旦你开始忘记……”他耳边又回响起Greenstreet的话。

“我很渴。”他对Donald说。  
“我的老天，外面可全是水。”  
他以为Donald在开玩笑。可他顺着Donald手指的方向望向舷窗，他看到了舷窗外面阴沉的天空和猛烈拍击着船舱的汹涌海浪。他挣扎着想站起来，打开头顶上方的气阀。  
“Bill，再坚持一下，不是现在。”Donald把他拉回来，捧起他的脸，“看着我，Bill，你可以做到的。你走得比我远也比我好。”  
“我不行……”Bill费力地眨眨眼。保持清醒，维持大脑的正常运转，平时根本不去注意的行为，现在竟然要耗费浑身的力气去完成。  
然后Donald吻住了他。起先是淡淡的血腥味儿，大概是他自己嘴里的。接着对方的舌头伸了过来，带着潮湿的暖意，轻轻扫过他的齿列，在他的犬齿旁边逗留了一会儿，然后缩了回去。他欣然接受了邀请，进而品尝着对方口腔中的津液，并且本能地开始吞咽起来。  
闹钟又响了。今天是第270天。

Bill已经不记得自己是怎样坚持着控制登陆舱脱离并进入登陆轨道的了，现实和梦幻的界限已相当模糊。登陆舱流星般擦过火星的大气层，耀眼的光芒透过舷窗照亮了整个船舱。着陆时船体的震动唤醒了Bill残存的最后一点儿意识。他在火星上了。他实现了他的诺言。

“Bill，醒醒！”恍惚中有人摇着他的肩头。他睁开眼睛，发现自己在Teignmouth Electron号上。他爬起来，挨着Donald坐在船舷上，双脚浸入凉爽的海水中。今日无风，海面异常平静。大西洋上的落日余晖把海水染的鲜红。  
“景色不错，对吧。”Donald对他说。


End file.
